A New Beggining
by BluBoy
Summary: Crystal Tokyo has been calm and peacefull ever since the end of the Sailor Wars. But just as Sailor Mini Moons final training to assume her new Sailor Moon position ends a new evil begins its attack towards the moon palace.
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon Universe

-Chapter 1-

-A New Beggining-

Neo Queen Serenity had awaken from her slumber as the sun began to rise. She gazed into the horizon and saw her beatiful kingdom of Crystal Tokyo. She still could remember the treachorous battles she had taken part in to create the peace which was. But now that their hasnt been any chaos to bother the peace has sustained allowing her to marry King Endymon and have a beatiful child Rini who is now 15.

"Rini...it is time for you to practice ...got to the court yard and meet up with your dad" Neo Queen Serenity called out.

Rinis room was not to far down the hall from her mother and fathers room so she did as her mother wished and ran down the palaces stairs with her brooch in hand.

"Are you ready for some more practice Rini...you know we you have to be ready and prepared if you ever want to take your mothers place as the new Sailor Moon" King Endymon said with a smile proud of his daughter.

"I know, i know dad" Rini replied not liking all the attention.

Rini had been training with her father and some of the other sailor soldiers who protect the palace. She was training how to battle against fiends, and creatures which she would soon have to protect the earth from. Their had been word spreading around in the palace about an evil entity which was planning to release its wrath on the planet earth because the king and queen had dismissed the entity from the palace, And now as revenge the entity which is still unknown was powerfull and had creatures which it was going to release on the solar system to collect some form of energy they required to power up their dorment leader.

"Dad i know the rumors and you dont have to tell me ...the same boring story over and over" Rini spoke agitated.

"I know you know already rini but i have to make sure that you know what your up against, because you have to remember that me and your mother wont be their, we have to stay here and protect the palace from any enemies." King Endymon explained.

"Ok got it" Rini winked and pulled out her brooch which was pink and shaped like a heart with a crystal in the center.

"When am i going to get a new brooch dad i am going to need more power if i am going up against these evil entities" Rini whined.

Rini raised her hand above her head with brooch in hand and called out "Moon Crisis Power"

As she called out these words her brooch glowed a flourescent pink light which then released pink ribbons. She spun around allowing the ribbons to cover her upper body and solidify into a leotard, then she held out her arms one by one covered in ribbons which solidified into her gloves, then bent down guiding the ribbons to her legs and solidifying into her boots. She spun around tilting her head allowing her tiara to materialize over her crescent on her forehead and completed her transformation with a pose.

"Ok Mini Moon i am going to send some of the palace gaurds fight with you, and they wont be holding back so you shouldnt either" Her father forewarned her.

"Got it..." Mini Moon nodded signaling that she understood as she held out her hand materializing her pink heart sceptar.

"Ok gaurds go ahead and start the simulation with her...and Mini Moon use everything that i taught you against them" He tipped Mini Moon from the side line.

Neo Queen Serenity walked down the steps from her room into the courtyard where her daughter was training. She sat on the side not to far from King Endymon giving him a warm smile. Not to later some of the other sailor soldiers arrived from their posts to watch how Mini Moon has progressed and to cheer her on.

Two of the 3 gaurds charged towards Mini Moon on a rampage and began releasing a barrage of punches at her, she blocked and dodged gracefully as though she were dancing. As soon as she gained some space in between her and the gaurds she threw her heart sceptar into the air changing its form into her Crystal Carillion

"Now you guys are really gonna get it" Mini Moon smiled devilishly.

"What could you possibly do with that pathetic bell...princess" one of the gaurds mocked her.

"You will soon find out" Mini Moon replied holding the Crystal Carrillion over her head.

"Crystal Bell ...Sedation" She shook her bell releasing a soothing chime wich began to put 2 of the gaurds into a deep sleep. Her mother smiled in content...but remembered that their was still one more gaurd.

"Mini Moon stay focused the battle is not over yet their is still one more you must concentrate. " King Endymon shouted from the opposite side of the courtyard.

The gaurd had learned from the previous battle Mini Moon had to not let his gaurd down to not fall for the same attack. He pulled out his staff and pointed it towards Mini Moon, causing the earth below her to rumble and rise up from the ground. This caught Rini of gaurd and made her fall of from it.

"Hey you never told me they could use their magical attacks on me Dad " Mini Moon complained

"They can fight anyway they desire aslong as they are fighting against you. " Endymon replied.

Mini Moon dodged various fire blasts the gaurd released from his staff but landing some attacks succesfully at his target. Neo Queen Serenity getting worried that her daughter was not ready yet for that kind of battling stands up.

"Queen Serenity dont worry your daughter will be fine she has been trained properly" Eternal Sailor Jupiter assured her.

"Its time to end this now" The gaurd said this as he pointed his staff into the air powering up his staff with energy.

Mini Moon stood her ground thinking of how to gaurd against his next attack, she soon began to remember what her father taught her and began to devise a plan to reflect the gaurds attack.

The gaurd had gathered enough energy to create a sphere of light energy which he released towards Rini destroying everything in its path while on its course. Mini Moon still held her ground throwing her Crystal Carillion into the air changing back into her Pink Heart Scepter. She jumped up grabbing her scepter and land on the ground. She pointed her scepter towards the oncoming sphere of light and began to spiral her scepter in place creating a pink light aura. The sphere collides with Mini Moon as she stops spiraling her scepter and a huge explosion occurs creating a lot of dust to rise. Her parents watch in horror wondering the outcome of the explosion as the dust begins to blow off. The sailor soldiers faces become overjoyed as they see that Mini Moon had succesfully blocked of the attack . The aura which she had created solidified into a protective barrier.

"You did it Mini Moon" King Endymon cheered running towards her in joy.

"Congradulations Sailor Mini Moon" the sailor soldiers cheered aswell.

Neo Queen Serenity hugged her daughter and kissed her on a job well done. Her father picked her up of her feet and hugged her overjoyed with his daughters succes.

" I told you not to worry dad i am ready for anything now thanks to you" She kissed her fathers cheek.

After her final training a celebration was in order so her parents arranged a party to celebrate her completion of her training. Everyone in Crystal Tokyo was invited.Rini was smiling accepting compliments from everyone. King Endymon and Neo Queen Serenity watched from their seats at the end of the long hall of their ball room. Still Rini felt as though she was missing something. She tried to get her mind off of it but she just couldnt. It wasnt that she wasnt gratefull that her parents made her a celebration, but she still wanted a court of her own like her mother had to accompony her on her battles as sailor moon. Rini walked up to her parents and stood before them in content ready to ask of them for 1 more favor.

"Rini i want you to have something" Neo Queen Serenity reached out to give Rini a box with a crescent on it.

"This was once mine" Neo Queen Serenity smiled as she handed her the box.

Rini felt bad that her mother had given her a gift, now she didnt have the nerve to ask of her a favor. She opened the box revealing a star brooch which when she opened it played a little melody.

"Oh wow mom thank you" Rini smiled delighted.

She kissed her mom and headed to her room but was stopped shortley when she bumped into her best friend Hotaru or better known as Sailor Saturn.

"Hi Rini ...congradulations now we can go out and be able to fight off evil together" Hotaru hugged her friend joyous over her achievement.

"I know i cant wait till our first battle...its going to be so cool" Rini replied.

Both of the girls walked up to Rini's room where she placed the brooch her mother gave her next to her bed. They booth went out to the deck right outside of Rini's room where they looked out at the planet earth.

"Its so beatiful" Hotaru spoke in an awe

"It sure is isint it...and to think we will have to soon protect it from evil once again" Rini Spoke looking below.

"Aslong as im their nothing will happen to you dont worry" Hotaru cheered her up.

Both of the girls headed down nearby stairs to the courtyard. As soon as they stepped into the courtyard dark entities began to rise around them trapping them.

"Rini what are those" Hotaru spoke scared.

"I dont know they werent here earlier" Rini answered scared herself.

"Destroy them...dont leave any behind then move into the palace we must carry on our leaders orders" a voice spoke out of no where.

'Who are you ...show your self" Rini shouted.

"All in good time Neo princess" the voice answered.

The dark creatures grabbed both of the girls and began to drain them of their energy. The girls screamed in pain as they soon began to become weak. Their screams could not be heard because the dark creatures covered their mouths.

Out of nowhere a barrage of snow balls attack the dark creatures causing them to release their grip on the two girls. Hotaru and Rini look around guessing it was Eternal Sailor Mercury but they not she doesnt have any attack of that sort. As soon as they get their sights on the dark creatures screams could be heard in the palace.

"Come on Hotaru we have to get rid of these creeps..." Rini spoke angered

"Right we cant let them get any farther" Hotaru spoke in the same angered tone

Just as soon as they spoke those words a flaming arrow appeared out of nowhere and incinerated both of the creatures in a single blow. The girls were in awe not being able to believe the power. As they turn around they see four figures not to far from them.

"Thank you who ever you are" Hotaru shouted to the figures.

The figures stepped back and vanished into thin air.

"I wonder who they were and why they decided to help us" Rini asked Hotaru.

"NO time to ponder on questions right now...we have to go but first we have to change Rini" Hotaru suggested

"Right...lets go" Rini nodded.

"Moon Crisis Power" Rini shouted causing her heart brooch to glow a flourescent pink aura which then released pink ribbons. She spun around covering her body in the ribbons which solidified into her leotard. She held out her arms allowing the ribbons to settle on them and solidify into gloves. Finally she bent over guiding the ribbons to her legs solidifying into her boots. She finished the transformation by doing her pose.

"Saturn Crystal Power" Hotaru shouted as she grabbed her transforming wand and spinned it around half her body then bending her body slighttly as a funnel of darkness rose from below her ...solidifying ribbons on her body to her uniform...the funnel dissapears as she reaches out to grab her Glaivle staff and she finishes her transformation by doing her pose.

"Lets go"Both speak at the same time

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon Universe

-Chapter 2-

-Friend Or Foe-

Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Saturn made their way to the Ballroom where all the chaos seemed to originate from. Though Sailor Mini Moon had a serious face on the outside, in the inside she was sad thinking of what could have possibly happened to her family and friends. As they entered the Ballroom they went into complete shock as they saw that dozens of people were on the floor dead, all around everything was in shambles. The seats in which the king and queen once sat were torn as though some creature tore it in fury.

"What could have possibly done all this in a matter of minutes?" Sailor Saturn asked in disbelief.

"I dont know but who ever did is going to pay" Sailor Mini Moon tightened her fist in anger.

"Sailor Mini Moon ...look" Sailor Saturn pointed at a strange dark figure rising not to far from them.

The dark figure rose from the floor and began taking the form of a creature which stood on all fours.It had dark red eyes and a symbol on its forehead.The creature had a spike covered back and giant claws which tore the floor below. As it stood before them it roared releasing spikes from its back towards them.

"Sailor Saturn come on lets go before those hit us" Sailor Mini Moon shouted as she tried to move Sailor Saturn out of the way.

"Its ok Sailor Mini Moon...just stand behind me" Sailor Saturn assured Sailor Mini Moon.

Sailor Saturn waited until the spikes were in a close enough range to create her barrier. As the spikes got to about 3 feet away from them Sailor Saturn raised her Glaive Staff and called out "Silence Wall". As the spikes collided with the barrier both of the soldiers were thrown back from the great force the spikes created.

"What great power..." Sailor Saturn rose to her feet helping Sailor Mini Moon up.

The creature made its way towards them at the same time destroying anything in its path. Sailor Saturn fearing for both of their fates grabbed Sailor Mini Moon by the arm and ran out of the Ballroom only to be intercepted by more similar creatures.

"Where are they coming from...the whole palace is covered with them" Sailor Mini Moon spoke as she looked at all the creatures.

"You know you two girls have been giving us a hard time not cooperating with the plan to get rid of all you moon people" an unkown voice spoke.

"Who said that...show yourself" Sailor Saturn looked around holding her Glaivle staff before her.

"You shouldnt be worrying about who i am but rather how you will escape from this place alive" The voice spoke while laughing

"What did you do with all my family and friends...tell me right now" Sailor Mini Moon shouted out to the voice.

"Oh those other people, i did the same thing to them that we did to all the rest from the other planets we destroyed" the voice answered

"Destroyed!" Sailor Saturn gasped.

"You know your Galaxy has been by far the hardest to conquer...you guys really put up a fight" The voice began to get closer.

"Thats because our Galaxy is protected by other Sailor Soldiers like ourselves" Sailor Saturn replied quickly

"These Sailor Soldiers is that what you are" laughs evily

"Yes thats what we are...and we are going to ger rid of you just like we got rid of all the other evil beings who tried and take over our Solar System" Sailor Mini Moon threatened the unseen entity.

"Who said anything about taking over your galaxy we simply want to destroy it but before destroying it we need to set up a base...and this is the perfect location for it...so LEAVE NOW" vines erupted from the ground and wrapped around both of the sailor scouts legs draining them of their power causing them to change back into their civilian cloths.

"You know you can never just not loose your temper Fiora" a new voice appeared.

As the vines released, both of the girls fell to the floor to weak to stand up. Four females materialized before them each one diffrent from the other one. They all seemed to be the evil beings who took over the palace seeing as how the dark creatures took orders from them.

"Who are you and why are you here" Rini spoke as she struggled to her feet.

"I think we should introduce ourselves ladies...Im Fiora " a female spoke out who wore a dark pink leotard with matching knee length boots and had long purple hair.

"Im Flare" another female spoke out who wore a crimson leotard with matching knee length boots and had shoulder length black hair.

"My names Glacia" a female standing next to the one who called herself Flare said who wore a dark blue leotard and matching knee length boots and had short blonde hair.

"And im Sparx" the last standing female said who wore a dark green leotard with matching knee length boots and had long brown hair.

Just as the four enemies introduced themselves a bright light descended between the 4 enemies and Rini and Hotaru.

"What is the bright light i cant stand it lets go" Sparx yelled

"Fine but we will be back for you brats" Flare warned the two girls.

"And we'll be waiting" Rini answered.

The light settled before Rini and Hotaru as the 4 females vanished. Rini felt as though she recognized this light from somewhere. The bright light dissappeared and took the form of the mystical Pegasus. The gracefull horse spread its wings and kneeled before Rini.

"Oh wow hotaru its Pegasus" Rini spoke overjoyed as she hugged her friend.

"Hello little one...how are you" Pegasus spoke calmly.

Rini stopped petting Pegasus as she looked down remembering what was going on.

"I am trully sorry for what has happened, but their is still hope and you cannot give up my little one" Pegasus stood up before both of the girls as he spoke.

"What hope is their Pegasus if everything we know and loved is destroyed or gone" Hotaru asked confused of what they could possibly do.

"You must believe in the power you have, now come with me i will take you somewhere where i can explain everything and you wont be in danger" Pegasus kneeled before the girls allowing them to mount ontop of him.

As pegasus began to flap his wings the dark creatures seemed to become mobile again and began their rampage towards the winged horse.

"Oh no Pegasus hurry" Rini spoke with fear in her voice knowing what these creatures were capable of.

"Dont worry my little ones" Pegasus took flight leaving the creatures below.

The creatures soon began to release dark spheres of energy which seemed to disintigrate anything it touched. Pegasus raised its head releasing a bright light from its golden horn which destroyed all the creatures within the area around them.

"Wow Pegasus your sill as strong as last time" Rini spoke while looking down at the ashes left behind by the creatures.

The winged horse began to gain speed as it left the moon and made its way into a portal which began to open before it. As he entered they portal they were soon transported into a new location which Rini and Hotaru had never been to.

"Where are we Pegasus?" Rini asked Pegasus

"We are in Elicean princess...my home planet" Pegasus replied.

"Wow its so beautiful here" Hotaru spoke in awe of the beauty.

The winged horse landed before a temple which was decored with many pillars which sorrounded it. The top of the temple had a statue of King Endymon holding out a sword. As the horse kneeled down he changed into his human form Helios.

"Come with me pleas" Helios pointed towards the temple.

The girls followed Helios into a a courtyard in the center of the temple decorated by many red roses. Their was sunlight which entered through the opening in the ceiling which luminated the whole room.

"Whats going on Helios, why is all this happening and who are those wierd ladies who took over the palace" Rini asked scared and confused of what was occuring.

"Pleas sit down and i will answer all your questions" Helios guided both of the girls to a bench.

"As you may already know our solar system has been invaded by a group of evil entities, these entities have been in our Galaxy searching and destroying Satellite Soldiers which protect the planets from intruders somewhat like the Soldiers who protect the planet Earth." Helios explained.

"Satellite Soldiers vary from planet to planet, but all have the same goal to protect their planet by any means necessary, and with them bieng eliminated the planet is left defensless" Hotaru added on.

"Yes that is true Hotaru, you know this because your home planet has Satellite Soldiers aswell as the other planets of the Moon Kingdom. But the enemies not only destroy the Satellite Soldiers but they also take their life essense after destroying them. This life essense is captured and taken back to their dorment leader to power him up. If this leader was to ever gain back all his stregth and wake up he would be able to destroy a whole galaxy with a single attack" Helios spoke with fear in his voice.

"And who is going to stop them, we cant we are just to soldiers we could barely take on those creatures back at the palace Helios" Rini began to feel helpless.

"Those creatures back at the palace are the enemies minions which can take the any desired form to reach their goal in destroying Satellite Soldiers. As for the four females who you met, those are the 4 witches that serve their leader and carry out the missions to destroy the Satellite Soldiers" Helios spoke as he looked at the two girls.

"But now it is time for you to learn of your new destiny, a destiny in which you will have to battle against the greatest evil you have ever faced. An enemy so strong that it destroyed solar systems similar to ours. You will meet other soldiers similar like you who will help you in your quest. You will also become stronger and gain new powers which will help you against your new opponents" Helios spoke with hope in his voice.

"Then i am up to it, i will go up against this evil which threatens our solar system. No matter what danger i will face i will do anything in my power to destroy it and return the peace which once was." Rini spoke as she stood up.

"Me to i will help you Rini beside you all the way" Hotaru spoke as she stood up next to Rini.

"Good i have faith in you that you will succeed" Helios smiled at both of them.

"We will help aswell" a voice not to far away spoke out.

As the three turned to see who had spoken they saw four soldeirs standing not to far from them. They seemed familiar as if they had met somewhere else before but at the same time new to them.

"Who are they" Hotaru asked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
